


Can't Help It (Tyrus)

by tyrusvibes



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: I suck at tagging, M/M, Parallel to 13 Reasons Why (Hannah/Zach), T.J. Is a Comic Nerd, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusvibes/pseuds/tyrusvibes
Summary: Summary: TJ and Cyrus are 17 years old. They are dating since 8th grade. Per usual, TJ always asks his boyfriend to go on dates with him, but this time, Cyrus has decided to ask him out on a date. Their date is concluded with a cute ending.





	Can't Help It (Tyrus)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheObligatedKlutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObligatedKlutz/gifts).



Cyrus waits impatiently at his boyfriend’s locker. TJ should’ve already finished his US history class. He knows how TJ is into history. While waiting for TJ, his friends find him.

“Hey, Cy-guy! What are you up to?” Jonah greeted him, pulling him into a bro-hug.

“I thought you are already over your phase of being oblivious, Jonah,” Buffy said, pointing out that he’s obviously waiting for TJ. Andi snickered at her direct comment. Jonah rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders.

“So, anyways why are you waiting for TJ? Aren’t you supposed to be on the way to your class now?” Andi asked.

“Oh, my class can wait. I just want to ask him on a date. I’ve already planned the date for us today.” Cyrus replied. As if on cue, he saw TJ walking toward them.

“Hi, babe.” TJ greeted, kissing him on the lip. His friends were in awe, watching them. Cyrus always melted every time TJ do this to him. When they break out of a kiss, TJ greeted his friends.

“Hey. What’s up, guys?” TJ smiled at them. They greeted back at him and responded at the same time, with “nothing much.” Then, Buffy dragged Andi and Jonah out of their scene because they need to let Cyrus have his moment with his boyfriend.

“Bye guys! Love you all!” Cyrus shouted as Buffy put the resistant on Andi who wanted to witness Cyrus trying to ask him out. Jonah helped Buffy. Despite the fact that his friends are always overprotective and extra, he always loves them with his whole heart.

“Oh gosh, what’s up with them?” TJ chuckled, witnessing Andi’s struggle with Buffy and Jonah. Cyrus shrugged in response, telling him not to worry.

“So anyway, I have something important to ask you.”

“Go for it, babe.”

“Will you go on a date with me? I know you’re usually taking me on our dates all the time, so this time I wanted to be the one taking you on a date. That way, it would be fair for both of us.”

Feeling happy, TJ nodded in response. He pulled Cyrus in for a kiss and hug.

“Okay, so where are we going?” TJ asked.

“I wonder if you want to spend with me at my house. I know that isn’t an ideal date for you, but yeah.”

“Babe, spending time with you always count as a date. But absolutely, I will be right there.”

“Okay, see you later then.” Cyrus pecked a kiss on his cheek, walking past him. While walking to his class, he looked back to TJ who’s already looking back, smiling at him.

—-

After school ended, TJ and Cyrus already met up at the front of their school. Cyrus bided a farewell to his friends, telling them that he will see them later. They began walking to Cyrus’ house, which only takes 10 minutes.

When they arrive at his house, Cyrus and TJ walked in. TJ has been to his house many times and Cyrus’ parents love him. So it isn’t a problem for them to hang out in his house. No one is home, because his parents are at work.

“Okay, let’s hang out in my room.” Cyrus gestured to upstairs. TJ nodded, following him toward his room.

“Alright, babe. What do you want to do?” TJ questioned him. Cyrus pointed to the comic books being stacked up in the corner near the computer desk.

“My dad gave me the comic books and I know how much you love comic books. So I thought you would like to spend reading them with me?” With that, TJ accepted his offer. Cyrus went to get the small stack of comic books while TJ claimed his seat in a bean bag. Cyrus handled the first book to him.

“Thanks, babe. I know this one. I’ve read this before.” TJ commented on this comic book called Avengers Annual (issued in ‘99). Cyrus is not surprised, knowing the fact that his boyfriend is a huge comic nerd.

“Well, if you don’t want to read it then I have a lot of more,” Cyrus informed him, but TJ declined his offer, willing to read it again.

By then, they started reading in silence. This is what Cyrus love about his boyfriend. TJ always allow both of them to have a peaceful time together.

But this time, TJ is already bored with reading Avengers Annual. He looked up to see Cyrus who’s still reading. He had the admiration to see the sight of his boyfriend being adorable without trying. He wanted to have Cyrus’ attention, but Cyrus is far into reading. TJ found the scrap paper laying around on the floor, grabbing and crumbling it. He threw it to Cyrus.

Cyrus looked up to see TJ smiling at him. TJ tried to half-cover his face with the book. Cyrus laughed at how dork he is. “What? What are you doing?”

“Nothing, babe. I was just bored. And plus, I can’t help it but look at how cute you are.”

“Shut up, TJ.” Cyrus blushed, covering his face with a book. TJ put his book down to see his face.

“Babe, you know **how much I love you** right?” TJ stated. Cyrus nodded, kissing him on the lip as to let him know that he loves TJ too.

“ **Always. I love you, babe.** ” Cyrus smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Hilow for her cute idea on tumblr. And this is my first Tyrus prompt so I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Check my tumblr out / @tyrusvibes


End file.
